1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory device for storing multi-data, and more particularly to a memory device for storing multi-data which stores a plurality of data information in a memory cell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, one-bit data (i.e., 0 or 1) is stored in a memory cell of a conventional memory device.
However, with the development of semiconductor technology over the years, a memory device has been provided which is capable of storing multi-data (i.e., two-bit data; 00, 01, 10, and 11) in a unit memory cell. Prior memory devices for storing multi-data are provided in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,208, Sharp Kabushiki Kaisha, Japan and in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,355, Mitsubishi Denki Kabushiki Kaisha, Japan, etc. However, there is a problem that such prior memory devices require supplementary word lines or a number of cell capacitors to process multi-data operation.